


Don't Want to Say Goodbye

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [81]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cabins, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words method, fold and answer.





	Don't Want to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week. (Technically it was theme week with these words, but, I couldn't work it in.)
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/176448982529/my-drabble-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

“I’m not ready to say goodbye,” Stiles said as he slowly folded his blanket. On the other side of the room, Derek was packing up his clothes and placing them methodically in his small duffel bag.

“I know,” Derek said. His voice was soft, almost sad, and Stiles sighed. This was the first time they were both able to get away together. They spent an entire week in the cabin. A quiet, intimate, glorious weekend with nobody to answer to but each other. 

“Maybe it’s time to think about moving?” Stiles asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Derek said with a small smile.


End file.
